User blog:LeandroDaVinci/Dexter Morgan vs Barry Allen - Rap Battle
Hey, another rap battle from me coming through! Since I really enjoyed writing Gus vs The Governor, I decided to make another rap battle, the process is really fun and I got a lot of a great response to my first one so I may be planning on making more battles, who knows. (Grav knows). Talking about the Gravy man, I need to thank him for all the support and the great chiseling he has provided along the process of this battle and the last one. Let's jump right in, shall we? Today we have serial killer and blood spatter analyst, Dexter Morgan, rapping against the fastest man in the world right out the CW show, Barry Allen. You know, forensic geeks with a secret life provided by their mother's murder. BEWARE; THEY MAY BE SPOILERS FOR DEXTER AND THE FLASH (CW). RAP BATTLE! Beat (starts at 0:13) Dexter: It's Showtime, Barry, tonight's the night when it’s going to happen I'm very sorry but I don't think you are ready for rapping Against the best serial killer who existed in the history of Florida An Ice Killer Frost on the Track while even your acting is horrid (Ah!) Wells Reversed you in a Flash alongside being Zoom's punching bag Somehow choked with Flashpoint, geez, Season 3 made me gag You are a part of a universe weaker than your audience of teen girls. I’ll make your world swirl, be wary when the Firestorm unfurls Barry: My name is Barry Allen and I'm the fastest man alive, The Flash! I'm ready for some sick spittin' and to make some blood splash Darkly Dreaming Dexter, what a monster of a person he is! I know! Let's call him the Dark Defender! You know, for all his disses! What? Anyway, Deb falling for you? No wonder your family is screwed, Surprise sisterfucker, that storyline is deader than Doakes dude! Remember the Monsters? Like that time you navigated through a hurricane? (Plothole!) Or what about Rita? Did you enjoy every last bit of her pain? Dexter: Ugh, what a shame, I expected more from an biological altered teenager. Talking about Debra when he fell in love with his step-sister, obscene nature. You say monster like it's a bad thing but I'm one of a kind, I'm neat. Do I see sheets of plastic in your future? Try running through time and cheat. Barry: You're not a Legend of Tomorrow so don't you dare to play with time! How many have you killed? Can't you see? Do I call Joe to report a crime? Not yet, I can deliver this gigantic forehead to Miami Metro myself! Cool code, but sorry, you have to resist putting my blood on your shelf! Dexter: At least my dad gave me something and he isn't even alive You will meet my handy knife and his friends, there's not a chance to survive You tried to be a straight Arrow but ended being worse than Supergirl I could take you in my family van, you're not the fastest man in the world. Barry: Shut up cunt, I’ve seen better killing within my rappin’ You’re coming to an end, so you better stop Lumberjackin’ I'm a better runner than the one in charge of your show! You’ve failed your city, but I didn’t, so sorry dude I gotta go! Category:Blog posts